Le Syndrome Du Survivant
by DarthKador
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête mène l'équipe du BAU à New York, il semblerait que les meurtres est un lien avec une équipe de profileurs déployée en Afghanistan. L'équipe du FBI fera la rencontre d'un autre agent qui les aidera dans leur enquête. #LesianStorie
1. Chapter 1

**Le Syndrome Du Survivant.**

Se situe au début de la saison 8, quelques épisodes après l'arrivée de Blake dans l'équipe.

Une nouvelle enquête mène l'équipe du BAU à New York, il semblerait que les meurtres est un lien avec une équipe de profileurs déployée en Afghanistan.

L'équipe du FBI fera la rencontre d'un autre agent qui les aidera dans leur enquête.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient hormis celui de Riley Carter, créé pour cette fanfiction.

CHAPITRE 1 : Nouvelle affaire.

Il était six heures trente du matin lorsque Jennifer Jareau arriva au BAU. Comme à son habitude, elle se servit une grande tasse de café et s'enferma dans son bureau. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle vit le tas de dossiers présent au beau milieu de celui-ci. Des rapports, encore et toujours plus. Elle s'installa alors à son bureau pour commencer à remplir chaque dossier. Elle était penchée sur le cinquième lorsque l'on frappa à la porte :

« _ Entrez -dit-elle sans lever la tête-. »

Une jeune femme perchée sur ses hauts talons entra, ses collants verts fluo rappelaient l'énorme fleur de la même couleur qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux blonds.

« _ JJ, on a une affaire.

_ J'arrive. »

Pénélope Garcia sortie du bureau pour se diriger vers l'open space où se trouvaient les autres agents. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient présents dans la salle de réunion, assis autour de la table ronde, tablettes en mains.

« _ Alors voilà, -dit Pénélope en appuyant sur sa télécommande pour afficher le dossier sur l'écran plat derrière elle- j'ai reçu un appel ce matin du lieutenant de police en charge du bureau de la crim' de New York, un homme tout à fait charmant, qui m'a fait parvenir les dossiers de deux meurtres. Le premier -elle cliqua encore une fois sur sa télécommande- une jeune femme, Meryl Tabs, 26 ans, son corps a été retrouvé derrière une benne à ordures, au sud-est de Central Park, elle a été étranglée. Et le second, -nouveau clic- Matthew Jacobson, 33 ans, son corps a été déposé dans les buissons et à la vue de tous les passants au bord du Morningside Park avec deux balles dans la poitrine.

_ Hum, Garcia ? Quel est le rapport entre ces meurtres -demanda Spencer perplexe-.

_ Eh bien mon cher petit génie, il n'y en a qu'un -elle cliqua de nouveau sur sa télécommande et se retourna vers l'écran- les enquêteurs ont retrouvé sur chaque corps un morceau de papier avec écrit en grosses lettres « THIS WE'LL DEFEND » et au dos de ceux-ci se trouvait une phrase.

_ Quelles phrases ? -demanda Derek-.

_ Pour la première victime c'était « le meurtre n'est jamais puni » et pour la seconde « dommage collatéral acceptable ».

_ Ce ne sont pas des citations de classiques littéraires -intervint Alex Blake-.

_ Non, ni de films -rajouta Spencer-.

_ Très bien -conclu Hotch- nous partons dans trente minutes. »

Plus tard, dans l'avion les menant à New York, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Spencer lisait un livre sur la métaphysique d'Aristote, Derek écoutait de la musique, David regardait par le hublot et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Aaron assit en face de lui restait également silencieux, plongé dans le dossier. Quant à JJ et Alex, elles parlaient d'Henry en buvant un café.

« _ Bien -dit Hotch pour briser le silence- faisons un briefing. »

Tous approchèrent.

« _ Cette affaire ne va pas être simple étant donné qu'il ne semble pas y avoir de type de victimes ni de mode opératoire définis -dit Derek pour ouvrir le débat-.

_ Non, mais nous avons sa signature, et ça nous en apprend beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croit sur les meurtriers en série -dit Spencer, lancé dans sa réflexion-, on pense souvent que c'est simplement pour signer leurs crimes ou par orgueil, mais la plupart du temps, c'est pour faire passer un message. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai ici avec les messages qu'il laisse sur les victimes.

_ D'accord mais quel message souhaite-t-il passer ? -demanda Alex-.

_ Ça, c'est à nous de le découvrir -dit Hotch-.

_ En tout cas, ça à un rapport avec l'US Army, « THIS WE'LL DEFEND », il s'agit de leur devise -dit JJ en regardant les photos des messages-.

_ C'est bien ce qui me pose problème -intervint Rossi jusqu'à présent resté silencieux-. Est-ce que c'est un soldat rentré depuis peu ? Un type lambda qui a une dent contre eux ? C'est dur à déterminer quand il s'agit de ça.

_ D'accord, Rossi et Morgan vous irez sur les lieux du crimes, Reid et Blake vous resterez au poste pour étudier les messages que le tueur a laissé et voyez en même temps avec Garcia si elle a trouvé quelque chose de ce côté là. JJ et moi irons voir les familles des victimes. »

Tous acquiescèrent en se préparant pour l'atterrissage.

Arrivés sur place, tous vaquèrent à leur mission, seuls Alex et Spencer restèrent sur place pour étudier comme prévu les messages du tueur :

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? -demanda Blake-.

_ Eh bien comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il veut faire passer un message, c'est évident, mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore lequel.

_ Moi non plus -confessa Alex-. Appelons Garcia pour voir si elle a trouvé quelque chose. »

Spencer composa le numéro et mit le haut-parleur :

« _ Ici la déesse de la technologie en direct de son antre sacrée.

_ Pénélope, c'est Spencer et Alex, vous avez du nouveau ?

_ Oui, j'ai reçu les résultats des analyses des messages laissés sur les corps, c'est un papier courant, de la marque la plus distribuée dans le pays, l'encre des phrases est tout aussi commune. Par contre, les devises militaires sont écrites avec du sang humain n'appartenant pas aux victimes et sont également pleines d'empreintes, toutes appartenant à la même personne, mais ni l'ADN, ni les empreintes ne sont fichés.

_ Il ne cherche pas à se cacher, c'est peut-être un novice qui cherche à s'exercer -pensa Spencer à voix haute-.

_ C'est possible, mais dans le doute … Garcia ? -dit Alex en se tournant vers le téléphone-.

_ Oui ?

_ Pouvez-vous rechercher des cas similaires à l'échelle nationale ?

_ Bien sûr, laissez-moi deux petites secondes … non, je n'ai rien.

_ Et les phrases en elles-mêmes ? Garcia, fait une recherche en entrant les messages voir ce qui sort.

_ Tout de suite Einstein … j'ai beaucoup trop de résultats, plus de deux milles correspondances, ça peut être n'importe quoi, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations.

_ Je peux peut-être vous épargner des recherches infructueuses -dit une voix féminine à l'entrée-. »

Les agents Blake et Reid se retournèrent vers la porte pour voir qu'une jeune femme assez grande s'y tenait, attendant l'autorisation pour entrer. Alex et Spencer la dévisageaient sans bouger, l'observant en silence. Elle était brune, les cheveux longs détachés et bouclés. Elle portait un jean sombre, une chemise bleu ciel et une veste de tailleur noire assortie à ses bottines. Ses yeux, d'un noir profond, presque abyssale regardaient les deux agents à tour de rôle lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

« _ Qui c'est ? -demanda Garcia devant le silence de ses deux collègues-. »

La jeune inconnue fit trois pas et se pencha vers le téléphone.

« _ Je m'appelle Riley Carter, et vous, qui êtes-vous ? -demanda-t-elle dans un sourire-.

_ Je … je m'appelle Pénélope Garcia -bégaya-t-elle, surprise que ce ne soit pas ses collègues qui lui répondent-.

_ Spencer Reid.

_ Alex Blake. »

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques secondes après les présentations rapides jusqu'à l'arrivée de Morgan et Rossi qui revenaient de leur inspection des scènes de crimes.

« _ Riley ! -s'écria Rossi, en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras-.

_ Bonjour Dave -dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte-.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Eh bien, je suis venue vous aider -lui répondit-elle en s'adressant au reste de l'équipe-. »

JJ et Aaron arrivèrent à ce moment là :

« _ On a un autre corps -dit-il en regardant la nouvelle venue-.

_ Aaron, je te présente Riley Carter, capitaine dans l'US Army, Riley, je te présente les agents Hotchner, Jareau et Morgan -dit-il en pointant Derek du doigt-.

_ Enchanté capitaine -répondit Hotch en s'adressant à Riley avant de se retourner vers son équipe-, bien allons-y.

_ Monsieur -dit Carter à son attention, le faisant se retourner-, je pense qu'il faudrait que je vienne.

_ Pourquoi ? -demanda-t-il en regardant Rossi-.

_ Parce que les messages laissés sur les corps, ils viennent de moi. »

Tous la regardèrent, indécis. Hotch lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et tous partirent pour la scène de crime.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Un autre corps.

L'équipe, accompagnée du capitaine Carter, se rendit sur les docks, à l'ouest de New York, sur le lieu du crime. Tous s'approchèrent du lieutenant en charge de l'enquête.

« _ Le corps a été retrouvé tôt ce matin par des dockers.

_ Pourquoi on est prévenus que maintenant alors ? -demanda Derek-.

_ Parce qu'on ne savait pas si il y avait un lien avec l'enquête. Le message n'a pas été trouvé tout de suite.

_ Que dit-il ? -demanda Carter à son tour-.

_ Eh bien … -le lieutenant regarda sur son carnet-, d'un côté il y a écrit « THIS WE'LL DEFEND » et de l'autre « la torture est une pratique courante que l'on tolère ».

_ C'est aussi de toi ? -demanda David à Riley-.

_ Oui -dit-elle d'un air désolé-. Il y a trois ans, j'ai publié un livre s'intitulant « Les Crimes de Guerre », j'y relatais tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer durant les guerres, et aussi à quel point c'était un véritable paradis pour les tueurs, étant donné que personne ne se soucis de ça. Les soldats se contentant d'obéir aux ordres et les généraux de fermer les yeux.

_ On vous a laissé publier un livre sur ce sujet ? -s'étonna JJ-.

_ Oui, disons que j'en ai fait un roman policier, mais en précisant que l'histoire était inspirée de faits réels.

_ C'est un très bon roman relatant l'histoire d'une équipe de profileurs déployée en Afghanistan pour enquêter et arrêter les tueurs en série qui y sévissent et qui profitent de la guerre pour le faire impunément -intervint Rossi-.

_ Voilà, c'est ce que nous faisons.

_ Comment ça ? -demanda Hotch en fronçant les sourcils-.

_ L'équipe de profileurs déployée existe vraiment. J'en étais à sa tête.

_ J'en avais entendu parlé mais je pensais que c'était une sorte de légende -dit JJ-.

_ Eh bien non, nous existons vraiment -voyant le regard incompris des membres de l'équipe du FBI, Riley décida de leur expliquer-. Lorsque j'étais simple soldat, j'ai été envoyé en Afghanistan. J'ai vu beaucoup d'horreurs comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, mais lors d'une mission, nous avons découvert huit cadavres de femmes qui n'étaient clairement pas les victimes de la guerre mais d'une seule et même personne. Nous l'avons signalé à notre supérieur qui nous a explicitement demandé d'oublier ce « détail » -dit-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains-. Lorsque je suis rentrée au pays un mois plus tard, j'ai été voir les hauts responsables et leurs ai raconté ce que nous avions découvert et qu'il était impensable que cela reste tel quel. Ils m'ont alors dit qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien -ses yeux s'assombrir-, je leur ai dit qu'il était inconcevable que des hauts gradés comme eux, ayant prêté serment de servir et protéger ferment tout simplement les yeux face à de telles choses. Ils m'ont demandé ce que je proposais pour y remédier et je leur ai proposé de monter une équipe de soldats profileurs qui partirait en Afghanistan. Malgré leurs réticences, ils ont accepté.

_ D'accord, dans ce cas, nous travaillerons ensemble sur cette affaire -dit Hotch près à donner ses directives-. JJ et Morgan, allaient interroger les dockers qui ont découvert le corps, Rossi et moi iront voir la famille de la victime. Carter vous irez avec Blake et Reid voir le médecin légiste. On se retrouve au poste. »

Et tous partirent de leur côté pour effectuer leur enquête. Dans la voiture les menant au bureau du médecin légiste, Blake et Carter, toutes les deux montées à l'avant, parlaient du métier de celle-ci, Reid lui restait silencieux, se contentant d'écouter la conversation :

« _ Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que vous étiez capitaine dans l'US Army ? -demanda Alex sans quitter la route des yeux-.

_ Oui, c'est exact.

_ Pourquoi avoir utilisé le passé ? -elle regarda du coin de l'œil la réaction de la jeune femme à ses côtés, mais elle ne sembla pas bouger-.

_ Parce que je ne le suis plus. »

Alex allait répondre mais Spencer leur signala qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Dans la salle d'autopsie, ils rencontrèrent le médecin légiste, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année les salua et leur donna le dossier préliminaire de la victime.

« _ Ronaldo Viconti, 47 ans -lu Reid-.  
_ Quelle est la cause du décès ? -demanda Blake-.

_ Une balle dans la tête, et d'après les éclaboussures de sang, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a été exécuté sur place.

_ Notre homme n'a pas froid aux yeux -remarqua Carter-.

_ Personne n'a entendu de coup de feu ? -demanda le médecin légiste-.

_ Non, personne n'a rien signalé -répondit Spencer-.

_ Il a été torturé ? -demanda Riley en s'approchant du corps-.

_ Ça ne fait aucun doute oui, il a plusieurs doigts brisés et des contusions sur le visage. Mais impossible de savoir si c'était ante ou post-mortem tant que je n'ai pas fait l'autopsie, je vous enverrais les résultats dès que j'aurais fini.

_ Très bien, merci docteur -dit Alex dans un sourire poli-. »

Ils regagnèrent la voiture pour rejoindre leurs collègues au poste de police. Le trajet se fit en silence cette fois-ci, l'agent Blake avait bien comprit que la raison du départ du capitaine était un sujet sensible et elle se demandait si cela avait un lien avec l'affaire. Mais elle le lui demanderait en temps voulu. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle qui avait été mise à leur disposition, tous les autres étaient déjà de retour, le briefing pouvait alors commencer :

« _ Est-ce que vous avez appris quelque chose des dockers ? -demanda Hotch en regardant JJ et Derek-.

_ Non rien, et même s'ils avaient vu quelque chose, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous l'auraient dit -répondit Morgan-.

_ Je vois, Spencer, quelque chose ?

_ La victime a été tuée sur place d'après les premières constatations du médecin légiste, et je suis d'accord avec lui, les éclaboussures de sang le prouvent. Il a aussi été torturé.

_ Avant ou après son exécution ? -demanda JJ-.

_ Le médecin ne savait pas encore, il faut attendre l'autopsie, il nous enverra les résultats dès qu'il aura terminé -précisa Blake-.

_ Encore un mode opératoire différent -remarqua David-, est-ce qu'il chercherait celui qui lui procure le plus de plaisir ?

_ Je ne penses pas que le meurtre en lui-même lui procure un quelconque plaisir -répondit Spencer-.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? -demanda Derek-.

_ On devrait se concentrer sur les messages qu'il laisse et surtout trouver sa motivation. »

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Carter qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête, elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait être derrière tout ça.

« _ Je ne sais pas qui peut être le coupable que vous cherchez -leur dit-elle d'un air désolé-.

_ Vous avez peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de main pour faire le tri objectivement -lui dit JJ-.

_ Oui, Blake va vous aider. Peut-on parler à votre équipe en Afghanistan ? -elle fit un signe de tête positif-, bien, Derek et JJ allez-y. Pendant ce temps, Rossi et moi allons voir vos supérieurs, Reid tu viens avec nous -il regarda sa montre- on se retrouve ici dans deux heures. »

Une fois seules, Riley regarda Alex, elle était gênée, elle aurait dû répondre à sa question dans la voiture, mais le silence est parfois la meilleure défense. Elle s'installa autour de la table, prit sa tête entre ses mains pour se frotter le visage en soufflant, comme pour se réveiller. Blake posa alors une tasse de café fumante près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers l'agent qui lui souriait :

« _ Ce sera plus efficace.

_ Merci -dit-elle alors qu'Alex venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle prit une grande inspiration-. J'ai démissionné -Blake la regarda avec un sourire, l'invitant à continuer si elle le désirait-. Il y quelques mois, lors d'une enquête, on a dû protéger une jeune femme du suspect après lequel on courait depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait été témoin d'un des meurtres qu'il avait commit. Malheureusement, sans les aveux directs du suspect, on avait rien. J'ai donc accepté qu'elle serve d'appât pour qu'elle le fasse parler. Seulement tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et elle a été gravement blessée. Elle est morte dans mes bras -elle sentit la main d'Alex se poser sur son avant bras, un frisson la parcouru, elle avait perdu l'habitude des tendres contacts physiques-.

_ Vous avez eu le coupable ?

_ Non, c'était un homme d'affaire très influent en Arabie Saoudite, les autorités afghanes ont trafiqué le dossier et le visa du suspect pour le mettre sous immunité diplomatique. J'ai essayé de faire barrage comme j'ai pu, mais mes propres supérieurs ont pensé qu'ils valait mieux fermer les yeux pour cette fois. Il est reparti dans son jet privé comme il était venu -elle sentit la main sur son bras effectuer une légère pression, elle avait oublié comme ce genre de geste simple et sincère pouvait être agréable-. J'ai eu l'impression de trahir tous les habitants de ce pays alors je suis partie. Mais je sais que mon équipe continuera, ce sont les meilleurs -Alex sourit et chercha le regard de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas quitté sa main des yeux-.

_ Est-ce que vous pensez que ça peut avoir un lien ?

_ Le premier meurtre a eu lieu deux semaines après mon retour au pays.

_ C'est sans doute le déclencheur. Qui est au courant ?

_ Mon ancienne équipe, mes supérieurs à Washington, et en Afghanistan, tous les soldats et les civils que nous coutoyons dans le cadre de nos enquêtes.

_ Ça nous fait des centaines de suspects -réfléchit Alex-, il va falloir réduire la liste. »


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Un trouble inconnu.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'agent Blake et le capitaine Carter essayaient de dresser une liste des suspects, mais elles n'avançaient pas vraiment. Alex avait d'abord proposé à la jeune femme de voir parmi les autres soldats. Celle-ci avait immédiatement dit que c'était impossible, aucun soldat ne pouvait être le coupable. Alex comprenait sa réaction, ces hommes et ces femmes s'engageaient pour servir leur pays et risquaient leur vie. Il existe un lien indéfectible entre eux, ils mettent leur vie entre les mains de personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas, vivant ensemble des mois durant, devenant de véritables frères d'armes. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'écarter aucune hypothèse. Riley se résigna, comprenant qu'elle avait raison. Elles passèrent donc en revus les soldats les plus proches du capitaine, ainsi que ceux avec qui elle avait eu quelques altercations. La plupart étant encore déployés, elles demandèrent à Garcia de vérifier s'ils étaient bien tous encore en Afghanistan et où se trouvaient les quelques autres. Rien. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait être le coupable.

« _ On y arrivera jamais …

_ Mais si -dit Alex en se levant pour aller chercher du café-. On a peut-être pas encore trouvé de suspects mais au moins on sait que le coupable n'est pas parmi les soldats.

_ Vous êtes toujours aussi optimiste ? -lui demanda Riley quand elle revint s'asseoir avec deux cafés-.  
_ J'essaie oui -lui sourit-elle-. »

Elles se souriaient mutuellement et avant de continuer leur recherche, elles restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses, réfléchissant chacune de leur côté, lorsque l'agent Blake rompit le silence :

« _ Comment ça se passe là-bas ?

_ Comme ici je suppose -Carter avait mit un certain temps avant de répondre, ne sachant pas de quoi Alex lui parlait-. Nous enquêtons parmi les civils et les soldats, nous faisons des interrogatoires, nous établissons un profil et nous essayons de les coincer.

_ Ils coopèrent bien ? Je veux dire, les soldats et les civils.

_ En ce qui concerne les soldats, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes, comme nous en sommes aussi, ils étaient à l'aise. Par contre il est vrai que les civils ont mis plusieurs semaines avant de coopérer sans problèmes. Mais au bout de quelques temps, quand ils ont comprit que nous étions là pour les aider, il n'y avait plus de soucis.

_ Ce n'est pas trop dur avec la guerre qui fait rage en même temps ?

_ Si, bien sûr, ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle on s'habitue, mais on a pas le choix. Il y a des dizaines de millier de soldats déployés dans ce pays, ils doivent faire face à des choses bien plus horribles. Alors si eux peuvent le faire, nous aussi. Et puis il y a les civils aussi, les habitants des villages sont la cible préférée des tortionnaires, c'est pour eux que nous le faisons. Voir dans leurs yeux toute la reconnaissance et sur leur visage un grand sourire, c'est notre plus grande récompense -Riley avait le regard dans le vide, elle semblait perdue dans de lointains souvenirs-.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

_ Non -dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées-, ça ne me dérange pas -sourit-elle-.

_ Vous êtes vraiment courageuse -dit Alex, pleine d'admiration-.

_ Ce n'est pas une question de courage, j'ai fait un choix de vie il y plusieurs années, j'essaie de m'y tenir.

_ Eh bien je trouve ça très courageux -sourit Blake en lui pressant le bras-. On continue ?

_ Oui -elle lui rendit son sourire-. »

Tous les coéquipiers de l'agent Blake étaient de retour à l'heure prévue. Elle et Carter étaient toujours en train de chercher d'éventuels suspects mais elles n'en avaient toujours aucun. Et les autres membres de l'équipe du FBI n'avaient pas trouvé la moindre piste. Ils étaient face à une impasse et Aaron Hotchner savait très bien à quel point c'était perturbant. Il décida donc qu'ils en resteraient là pour aujourd'hui, il était vingt heures trente lorsque l'équipe regagna l'hôtel. Carter voulu rester sur place pour continuer les recherches malgré les avis défavorables des autres profileurs. Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croiser. Avant de partir, Alex vint la voir :

« _Vous devriez rentrer, vous reposer un peu.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil -sourit-elle-.

_ Très bien, à demain dans ce cas, -elle se retourna avant de sortir- mais sortez au moins d'ici et allez quelque part, faire un tour, prendre l'air -Riley sourit et Alex partit-. »

L'agent Blake regagna aussitôt sa chambre d'hôtel, elle s'allongea sur le lit sans se changer et pensa au capitaine Carter. Elle avait peur que Riley ne s'implique définitivement trop dans cette enquête, même si elle pouvait comprendre la réaction de la jeune femme. Près d'une heure plus tard, on frappa à sa porte de chambre. Elle regarda l'heure par réflexe et se dirigea vers la-dite porte pour l'ouvrir. Personne. Elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite et enfin elle posa les yeux sur le sol, elle y vit une grande boîte blanche fermée d'un ruban rouge. Elle s'en saisie et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur le lit et ouvrir le paquet. Il renfermait un magnifique bouquet de vingt-quatre roses jaunes accompagné d'une enveloppe. Elle en prit une et la porta à son visage pour en humer le parfum, elle sentait divinement bon. Elle la reposa délicatement et prit l'enveloppe, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une carte en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui donnée sur la ville. Elle eu un tendre sourire en lisant les quelques lignes manuscrites écrites à l'encre noire : « Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide et votre écoute. Vous avez raison, il faut parfois lâcher prise ». Son sourire s'agrandit et elle regarda la ville qui semblait doucement plonger dans l'effervescence de la nuit.

À quelques rues de là, Riley était dans son appartement, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, un verre à la main. Elle regardait les gens se déplacer dans la rue, certains semblaient pressés alors que d'autres prenaient leur temps. Elle était au onzième étage d'un grand immeuble de la ville avec une vue imprenable sur Central Park. Elle pensa à l'enquête, se disant que le coupable était là, quelque part, se promenant impunément dans les rues de New York, peut-être même était-il l'un des passants qu'elle observait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Elle releva la tête et soupira un grand coup. Son regard se posa sur l'horizon, elle pensa alors à l'agent Blake. La pression de sa main sur son verre se relâcha à cette pensée. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup malgré le fait qu'elle ne la connaisse que depuis quelques heures. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, elle avait envie de la connaître et en même temps, elle avait peur. Elle n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça depuis une éternité. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti de telles choses pour quelqu'un. Depuis plus de dix ans, elle ne faisait que travailler, elle n'avait pas de vie privée et n'en voulait d'ailleurs pas. Ses plus proches amis étaient les membres de son ancienne équipe, et côté cœur, elle n'avait pas eu la moindre relation sérieuse depuis le lycée et elle n'avait durée qu'un an. En repensant à cette époque, une larme lui échappa ; elle pensa à la jeune fille qu'elle était, et à la femme qu'elle était devenue et constata qu'elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se demanda comment Alex avait réagi en ouvrant le paquet refermant les fleurs. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, elle avait eu envie de la remercier pour aujourd'hui, pour ne pas l'avoir jugée après qu'elle lui ai raconté la raison de sa démission et pour sa douceur. Elle ne l'avait jamais brusquée, même lorsque Riley semblait se refermer, elle était restée délicate, essayant de la rassurer. Le capitaine avait perdu l'habitude de la douceur. Elle vivait depuis quatre ans en Afghanistan où régnait la terreur et la violence.

Elles étaient toutes deux allongées dans leur lit respectif, Riley pensa à Alex jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne l'emporte. Quand à l'agent Blake, elle s'endormit avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle appréciait définitivement beaucoup le capitaine Carter.

Le lendemain matin, il était sept heures lorsqu'Alex Blake entra dans la grande salle de travail du commissariat. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la silhouette d'une femme en polo rouge qui se tenait debout, près de la fenêtre. Elle sourit, se servit un café et alla rejoindre Carter. Elle la regarda du coin de l'œil, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, fatiguée aussi mais plus sereine que la veille.

« _ Vous êtes du genre matinale à ce que je vois agent Blake -dit doucement Riley, sans quitter la ville des yeux-.

_ Je pourrais vous dire la même chose capitaine -sourit Alex en prenant une gorgée de son café-.

_ Appelez-moi Riley, officiellement je ne suis plus capitaine.

_ Uniquement si vous m'appelez Alex. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles échangèrent un sourire qui d'un point de vu extérieur semblait tout à fait complice. Elles restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, se regardant en silence, avant de reposer leurs yeux sur la ville.

« _ Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques -dit Blake en regardant le fond de sa tasse-.

_ Non, merci à vous -lui répondit Carter qui s'était retournée pour la regarder-.

_ Pourquoi ? -lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant à son tour-.

_ Pour votre gentillesse et votre compréhension. J'ai passé tellement de temps dans un environnement fait de violence et d'injustice, que j'oublie parfois qu'il existe encore de la douceur dans ce monde. »

Elles se faisaient face, chacune était plongée dans le regard de l'autre. Alex voyait dans les yeux de Riley tant de douleur et de peine, qu'elle ne put empêcher sa main de venir se poser sur le bras de cette dernière, toujours sans la quitter des yeux. Elle fut alors surprise du changement qui s'opérait dans son regard. La douleur et la peine laissèrent place à une grande fragilité, ses yeux devenaient intensément plus sombres. Elle comprit à quel point Riley avait manqué de gestes tendres durant ces dernières années. Elle se surprit à avoir l'envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui donner toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait alors ressentir pour elle à ce moment là. Et elle aurait sans doute cédé si la porte de la pièce ne s'était ouverte d'un geste rapide, laissant apparaître Hotch qui semblait pressé. Il s'adressa alors aux deux femmes qui s'étaient éloignées d'un pas :

« _ On a un autre corps. Carter, vous venez avec nous. »

Elles échangèrent un dernier regard et suivirent Hotchner pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe et ainsi se rendre sur la scène de crime.


End file.
